


You're my all and more.(But I know i'm not yours)

by Ode_To_Elliot



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Light Angst, M/M, Saruhiko is a dense idiot., Unrequited Love.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ode_To_Elliot/pseuds/Ode_To_Elliot
Summary: I've watched those eyes light up with a smileRiver in the not good timesOh, you taught me all that I knowAnd it's killing me, me to say "I'm fine," "I'm fine"When I really mean, mean to say...You're my all and moreAll I know you taught me.You're my all and more...But I should leave, 'cause you deserve better, better





	You're my all and more.(But I know i'm not yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> So this is my first work on ao3...and I live this ship to death. No one can tell me it's not cannon.(have you seen the way they look at each other?) But yeah so ..this might be a mess...kinda...I'm still new to writing ...but anyways enjoy !
> 
> Summery is lyrics from the song Breathe by Luav. Good song. Check it out.

“Hey, it’s been a while.”

He looked back . And faced forward again.

He can’t .

The words won’t come out.

They choke him.

“Yeah.” He manages to get it out.

He could hear the other hesitate behind him. He hears a footstep.

And then hears the step drawn back again.

He smiled .

Back and forth.

Like always.

 

_BIood_

_Blood_ _on his shirt._

_Blood in the floor._

_So much._

_“Saruhiko?”_

_He looked up at the towering frame in front of him._ _He looked taller. Maybe it was because he’s looking at him from this angle._

_On the floor._

_He managed to smile._

_“Hey.” He said, before he blacked out._

It’s always the same.

He looked up at the sky. It was clear.

It wasn’t raining. It should be .

But then, no one cares about his turmoil.

They don’t need to.

 

_He heard water splash around him as he was rushed through empty roads in the pouring rain._

_“Hang on dammit . Oy. Listen to me you bastard.”_

_He couldn’t reply._

_His Misaki._

_His Misaki is carrying him._

_Holding him._

_He could die right now. Die happy._

_“Dammit you can’t die_.”

 

“Hey. Look at me.”

He heard the other demand.

“And why should I? M-i-s-a-k-i?”

 _Go away_.

“Because I need to know.”

He felt his heart beat faster.

 _Does he ? No-no stop. Don’t give yourself false hope_.

He scoffed.“Know what? I’m alive aren’t I ?”

His heart was like a kick drum.

 _Please. It’s painful_.

He heard Yata click his tongue . “You know what I mean”

 

_“Saru? Saru please stay with me. Fuck stop **moving** .” _

_He felt tears fall onto his face from above, warming his face._

_He made him cry._

_Again._

_Why can’t he do anything right?_

_“Why can’t you do anything right?”._

_He heard the redhead whisper against his wet hair._

_"You can’t just kiss me like that and fall down dying stupid monkey_.”

 

“I mean your wound. How is it?”

Saruhiko felt his heart beat slow.

Oh.

Of course.

His injury.

 _What did you think you idiot? He doesn’t care about you in_  that _way_.

He took a deep breath and turned around. And immediately regretted it.

Misaki was looking at him eyebrows drawn together and bottom caught between his teeth. Even in a plain white t shirt and a snap back he still looked breathtaking to Saruhiko.

Mentally gritting his teeth, he out on his usual façade. “As you can see I’m fine.” He titled his chin up ,glasses glinting in the sun.

“Satisfied ?”

_**...It’s killing me…** _

Yata pauses. Unsure of what to say. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Frustration evident on his face. Then slowly he started to nod.

Saruhiko choked back a sob. He nodded curtly ,turned swiftly, cloak billowing in the wind and walked away.

_Clack._

_Clack_.

 _Clack_.

His footsteps echo on the cobblestone street.

. He grinds his teeth. This was his punishment. For leaving him. He laughed at himself.

… _ **to say I’m fine…**_

He flashed back to when he could keep his head on Misaki's shoulder. When he could smile with him . Sincerely.

… _ **when I really mean…**_

“ _Jeez Saru, why did you throw the bottle? Now we need to get another one.” Ten year old Misaki tutted as he rolled his sulking friends hair._

_Because I want your attention._

_“Hey Saru?” fifteen year old Misaki asked his best friend. “why do you always give me one earned instead of both?”_

_Because I want to be near you._

_“God dammit ! Why cant you leave me alone fucker?!” Five years later Misaki screams as he throws flames at him._

_Because I love you._

_… **Your my all and more. All I know. All I want to know…**_

“l love you.”He whispered softly.

He didn’t feel the tears run down his cheeks.

He didn’t hear the footsteps behind him.

He didn’t hear them still as the other heard his words.

All he felt was the wiry arms that wrapped around him. Holding him tightly.

_What_

He couldn’t bring himself to look back.

_This is a dream right?_

“Stupid monkey.”

He heard the other mutter against his cloak.

_Misaki?_

He turned around.

Yata looked at him cheeks red from running . The redhead grabbed his jacket lapels and pulled him forward and -

-Kissed him.

Saruhiko's brain shut down.

All he could think of was the person in front of him.

Misaki.

His misaki.

Was kissing him.

For the first time in a long while Saruhiko was glad to be alive.

After awhile Misaki broke the kiss and punched his shoulder making the other cry out in surprise.

“You can’t just kiss me like that and fall down dying stupid monkey." Said Misaki leaned forward until his mouth was against the the taller man's ear.

 

“You need to wait till I kiss _back_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this it means that you read the fic! (Hopefully...) Yay!  
> Soooo how was it?  
> Was it good? Was it bad? Let me know in the comments!  
> And drop a kudos if you feel so inclined


End file.
